<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crème caramel by Ketermezo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761739">Crème caramel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo'>Ketermezo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“而月亮始终静默在无悲无喜的天际 被月色抚慰人心的人啊 这并不是特意为你洒落的华光。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crème caramel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/gifts">Aozumi_Tsuki</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MFE课堂的下课铃声响起, 希耶尔罕见地没有留下来占据教授十分钟起步的课后答疑时间。实际上, 少说半个班的人都眼瞅着他把slide和笔记扫进背包, 头都没回地冲出教室门这一奇观。时间已经接近中午饭点, 几个年级的学生和职工挨挨挤挤地拥在食堂入口周围, 他咕哝一句道歉推开人群挤进餐厅, 一眼就看到弗莱德和学妹独占一张桌子悠然用餐的身影。<br/>
他怒极反笑, 放慢步子晃过去, 看着弗莱德和他对上眼神做出无所谓的神态。他的这个朋友一直都是这样, 自顾自活在自己主观构筑的世界中, 就算对着值得珍惜的人, 眼里顾惜的也只有自己。自说自话地和Luna交往, 因为毫无逻辑的怪癖让Luna心情消沉, 分手后自作深情地发消息令Luna困扰。她也是我如此珍惜的人啊, 明明怕她困扰才不敢明示自己的心思, 却让你这个二流在校经济学家抢了先。而你这个罪魁祸首居然云淡风轻地坐在这里, 和你的新欢甜甜蜜蜜地分享一份焦糖布丁。<br/>
希耶尔像是要打招呼一样扬起右手, 拎起那杯布丁连着焦糖汁液都扣在弗莱德的头上。</p><p>被猛扑上来的弗莱德压住手臂按倒在地的时候, 希耶尔的大脑实际上是空白的。引以为傲的理性思考和精准判断在这一刻都停止工作, 仅存的情绪与其说是愤怒, 倒不如用不甘来形容更为贴切。弗莱德扯住他的额发把他按倒在地, 糖浆从弗莱德的发梢滴滴点点滑落, 污浊而甜美, 就如他心底见不得光甜到发苦的隐秘感情。<br/>
他自暴自弃地闭上眼, 用能活动的右脚踹向弗莱德的膝关节, 身上这位同龄人疼痛的抽气声伴随着挥向自己脸颊的一拳落下来。<br/>
耳朵传来不妙的嗡鸣, 视线所及范围内都是天旋地转的恍惚残影, 痛感激起金融工程才子反制对方的力量, 依靠着体能优势挣脱开压在肩上略显无力的左手, 随即勒住对方的脖子向下牵制, 右膝盖毫不留情地捣向经济学家的下腹部。代价是他的头发被弗莱德死命揪起来, 明显是下了狠手, 头皮牵动神经引发强烈的痛感, 生理性的眼泪几乎是一瞬间就淌出来。已经没有余地了, 希耶尔深吸一口气又向着弗莱德挥出一拳。<br/>
这是你应得的。<br/>
为你如此轻易地获取, 又如此轻易地放弃。为你迅速走出过往再觅新欢, 也为我留在原地的一厢情愿。</p><p>直到一边一个坐在Public Safety的椅子上时, 希耶尔才从痛感中暂时分出一部分发觉事情不妙的思考能力。<br/>
弗莱德坐在他对面, 向他露出一个了然的笑。他的鼻子里塞满止血的棉球, 狼狈之余看起来居然有些感伤。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>